Their New Life
by EMFprissy
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George left England after the final battle. They move to Japan to start over and they become friends with the Host Club. What kind of adventures are in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day for the Host Club. Hani-senpai was enjoying copious amounts of cake. Tamaki-senpai was going on about a scheme or something like that. Kyoya-senpai was typing away on his laptop. He was the only one who knew that four new students were starting at Ouran Academy today.

He didn't know much about them. Surprisingly, only two of them had any records he could find. Yet, they mysteriously disappeared from the records around the age of eleven or twelve. The twins of the group were nowhere in his sources and he had many at his disposal.

The boy he could find some information on such as he was 17 and an orphan. Yet, the circumstances of his parent's death were unknown. They died when he was just over a year old. He has lived with an aunt and uncle since then, or at least what he could tell until the boy was eleven. As Kyoya-senpai was searching for the boy he could only find a picture as recent as when the boy was still quite young. He was waif-like with black unruly hair. Then, Kyoya-senpai looked at the boy's eyes they were the most piercing emerald green eyes he had ever seen. His name was quite common in England. The boy's name was Harry James Potter. The girl, however, was a different story.

She was slightly older being 18 years of age. She was not registered as an orphan, yet, he could not find any record of the existence of her parents after 2003. Her school records disappeared after 1998. No schools showed her in attendance anywhere. But he was miraculously able to recover a single photo of her at a conference in France with her parents in 2000. She had warm chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was a copper tone and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was quaint-looking until you saw her hair. It had its own personality. Her hair was so full of curls it could not be contained by the braid it was in. He did know that her name was Hermione Jean Granger.

The twins were bewildering to him. The only information he could salvage was the names and ages. His sources could find nothing else on them. They were 19 and their names were Fred and George Weasley. Since they had such strange names he searched through the genealogies of England, Wales, and France but could not find any other families with such a strange last name. Kyoya-senpai had an unending thirst for knowledge. He wanted more information on them but could not do much until they arrived in his domain.

Just then his phone buzzed. It was one of the students tasked with notifying him of when the new student's arrived. A devilish smirk appeared on his face just as Haruhi-chan walked into Music Room number 3. She noted the look on his face with a gulp. Trying to stay out of a smirking Kyoya-senpai's way she attempted to wriggle out of the door. But Tamaki-senpai decided to look at just then, " Haruhi-chan it's so good of you to show up!"

He had that weird sparkle in his eyes," Come say hey to your daddy."

" Ah, Haruhi-chan I could use your assistance. We have some new students who have just arrived and I was hoping that you accompany me to make them feel welcome at their new school. Wouldn't you?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

She let out a breath of relief and answered," Yes, of course, Kyoya-senpai."

" Excellent, come along then," he said with a blank face. Haruhi-chan followed a few steps behind wary of the situation that was about to arise. She was given no indication of anything since Kyoya-senpai mentioned the new students. Her curiosity was peaked as she saw the four newcomers at the base of the stairs near the front entrance. The twins were obviously related but the bushy-haired girl and dark-haired boy looked unrelated but they had a familial closeness with the twins it seemed. Kyoya- senpai took the lead in the introductions." Hello and welcome to the prestigious Ouran Academy. I am Kyoya and I am to be your guide during your transition into your new school." Haruhi-chan was standing back waiting on her name to be called to help.

"Oh, and before I forget this is Haruhi-chan she is a new transfer as well. She came to our school only just this last semester. Haruhi, would you please step forward and greet your new classmates?" Kyoya-senpai was sly she could see the twinkle in his eye, he was clueless on who these students were so he wanted her to figure them out for him.

" Hello, I am Haruhi it is very nice to meet you. May I have names so we may be introduced fully?" she questioned.

The twins seemed to be the natural outgoing types jumping forward.

"Oh course..."

"We re the Weasley twins, George,"

"And Fred at your service,"

"If you need someone pranked, "

"We're your guys,"

"If you need to surprise family or friends "

"in an outlandish way, we're your guys" during this entire exchange the twins bounced back and forth on who was speaking. The girl in the background was shaking her head seemingly used to the antics of the twin boys. The black-haired boy had smug expression trying to hold back a smile at the boys. they would certainly liven up the academy with their boisterous personalities.

Next, the girl stepped forward," I am Hermione Granger, some people have a problem with my first name so I usually go by Mione or Mia to have less of a mouthful to say." She had an intelligent air about her, however, she was reserved and didn't seem to be very trustful of people. She eyed Haruhi-chan and Kyoya-senpai up and down critically judging how much more information she wished to divulge to the people present in the room.

Before she could open her mouth the last boy stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on her arm he spoke in barely a whisper. Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-chan had to lean in to hear him," Hello, I'm Harry Potter it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Haruhi-chan nodded and acknowledged the group. They were a strange bunch. Kyoya-senpai soaked up what tidbits of information he could from the brief encounter. Haruhi-chan thought that he might even have a color-coded database full of whatever he deemed important about the new arrivals. Noted their personalities and how they reacted to stressful situations. That was the most logical reason for Haruhi-chan being present to usher the new arrivals through the school. She kept the thoughts to herself not knowing how to explain the way Kyoya-senpai acts to these teenagers.

Kyoya-senpai leads the group to Music room number 3. The rest of the host was there preparing the room for that afternoon's tea session, the theme was cosplaying witches with brewing cauldrons and cobwebs in the corners. The new students seemed uncomfortable with their current surroundings unsure of what they needed to do or where they needed to be was Haruhi-chan's best guess. She didn't know the secret the four shared since they were magical and used magic almost daily in their old lives. Soon enough Hani-senpai came forward and offered the boy named Harry a piece of cake. He politely bowed and agreed to entertain Hani-senpai for a few minutes over cake and tea. Those two were getting on easy enough with stray laughter coming from their table Hermione was smiling softly at the sight almost as if she hadn't witnessed Harry so carefree in some time. Haruhi-chan's interest in the group was peaking. Now she had some understanding of why Kyoya-senpai was so nosy at times.

These people were intriguing, the twins warmed up quicking to the host clubs' own twins. It looked like they were up to some sort of mischief. From what she could gather the Weasley twins loved to prank anyone they could which would be funny to watch she hoped they targeted Tamaki-senpai first, he was a sweetheart but very annoying at the worst of times. As if they heard her thoughts she saw each set of twins sneak from either side to the unsuspecting Tamaki-senpai. Once they were close enough the four boys jumped around and a girly shriek came out of Tamaki-senpai's mouth as they rolled on the floor in a burst of rambunctious laughter. She could hear the twins get fully acquainted after their little prank.

" It is a pleasure to meet you. We are George and Fred Weasley," the new boys starting off official introductions.

"The pleasure is all ours. We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," they answered as they shook hands all at the same time. Haruhi-chan laughed at the four-way handshake between them. As she turned around to observe Hermione the girl in question appeared before Haruhi-chan she seemed a bit lonely with her companions finding solace within the new school. So Haruhi-chan grabbed her by the arm and they settled at a nearby table equipped with a decadent tea service.

" What do you think of your new school so far Hermione?" Haruhi-chan started the conversation on a safe and easy topic wanting to ease the girl out of her comfort zone slowly

" It is a beautiful building, however, we never got a chance to see the library," she sounded disappointed at that fact.

Haruhi-chan quickly replied," Don't worry you can see them soon."

"Them? How many libraries are in this school?" questioned Hermione.

" Oh, if I remember correctly there are three libraries for the students to use at their leisure and for studying," Haruhi-chan stated. Hermione's eyes bulge out a bit and her eyes shone brightly at the thought of all those unread books for her to discover. Haruhi-chan found Hermione's weakness, a good book. She did appear to be an intelligent person, now, there was proof of her bibliophilic ways.

Tentatively, Hermione asked," Can you show me where they are. If that is not too much trouble?"

"Of course, Hermione, if you can hold off until after I am done with my host club duties then I can show you," Haruhi-chan replied.

"I would like that, Haruhi," Hermione said with a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Haruhi-chan tried to ignore the smile as it crept up her face when she saw how Hermione reacted with that adorable blush of hers. _Wait! did she just think Hermione was cute? Ugh! The boys were getting into her head especially with the majority of the school in the dark about her physical sex. _Just then Tamaki-senpai decided to make his presence known.

"Oh Haruhi-chan I have been waiting to say hello to you but Kyoya-kun stole you away before Daddy could greet you properly. Now, who is this I didn't know we were getting any new students so far into the semester?'

Tamaki-senpai was so excitable sometimes and he was being extra dramatic in front of the new students. Out of the corner of Haruhi-chan's eye, she could see the new set of twins mimicking Tamaki with extra exuberance. She giggled at them behind her hand. Hermione heard the giggles and followed her line of sight rolling her eyes, Hermione was used to the boys and their sense of humor. She was sure they had a list of pranks to play on Tamaki-senpai if the way Fred, George, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at each other with that familiar twinkle of mischief was shining brightly in their eyes.

Harry and Hani-senpai seemed to be in a heartfelt conversation. Hermione was so worried he wouldn't be able to open up to anyone after the way Ron betrayed them during the War. The entire Weasley clan switched to support the Dark Lord with the exception of the twins, Bill, and Authur. They saw Molly, Ginny and Ron's arrests after the last battle darkness changed their appearances. Their faces sallow, eyes wild and teeth were jagged with yellow stains. There was froth coming from their mouths as they spouted pureblood ideologies and cursing all on the side of the light. Hermione and the boys disappeared before any of the trails could begin traveling in the non-magical world to avoid detection by any lingering followers of the Dark Lord.

Hani-senpai was giggling as Harry told him another joke. He was so softspoken now, Hermione was unsure as to why he was so soft now but she loved her best friend. Another member of their group walked in, he was tall, dark-haired, and stood stoically watching over Hani-senpai diligently. Hermione wanted to know who he was so she whispered to Haruhi.

"Who is that standing there watching Hani? I haven' heard his name yet," Hermione was curious and cautious while learning as much as she could about her new environment.

"That is Mori-senpai. He and Hani-senpai's families have worked together for many generations they grew up together," Haruhi-chan said giving a smidgen of information about the Host club's members. Hermione nodded at this anecdote. They appeared to be very close and protective of one another. Mori-senpai nodded his approval at the inclusion of Harry into Hani-senpai's circle of friends. Mori-senpai slowly approached the table the boys were at he was soft-spoken just like Harry Hermione couldn't hear what was said but Harry jumped out of his chair and gave Mori- and Hani-senpai bone-crushing hugs. That was something Hermione could never forget. There was slowly a peace descending over the new group of friends as they learned more about each other. There was hope now that their move to Japan was the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to time for the Host club to open for business. The Host club decided it would be fun to have the new students dress up as well. With Halloween next week the Host club wanted to keep with tradition around various holidays. Hermione missed dressing in wizarding clothes. Thankfully, she had several dress robes in her bag. She chose to wear a deep crimson dress with a witches hat and her wand. Although most thought it was part of her costume; Harry, Fred, George, and herself knew it was real. The Host club loved the look, Tamaki-senpai was practically gushing over her outfit.

Haruhi-chan gazed at Hermione's dress. A blush slowly creeped at her face as she appreciated how pretty Hermione was. Hermione looked at Haruhi-chan, she was in her comfort zone, a gentle smile graced her lips. She was ready to start meeting more of the student body especially since she had such a group of new friends to help her pseudo family and herself transition into their new life. She looked over to Harry and the twins they each had on sleek robes they had brought over in their wardrobes. Each holding their own wands and pointed hats on their heads. They looked radiant, they seemed happy in their new corner of the world. Hani-senpai skipped over to the group.

"Hey guys, are you ready for your first Host club?" Hani-senpai oozed excitement Mori-senpai leaned over and whispered in his ear. He was still excited but it was more controlled. Harry nodded at Mori-senpai. He had a shyness about him that mirrored Harry's demeanor. They seemed to have an aura of familiarity between them. There was an all encompassing surrounding the room. However, it was broken moments later by the first group of girls coming into the room. There were whispers amongst them as they met the new group of students. Braving the states and trying to be a true Gryffindor. Taking a deep breath, she was nervous.

"Hello, my name is Hermione and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Welcome to the Host club. We hope you enjoy the special day we have planned for you all," she curtsied before stepping back to let the next person introduce themselves.

"Hello. We are Fred and George. We are pranksters at heart. But, we will keep it in check until we get to know you all," they grinned causing several of the girls to faint in exasperation. They smirked their ego inflating at the sight.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Harry and I would like to get to know you all," Harry was so shy but he persevered and spoke as oud as he could to be heard throughout the room.

"Well, that's all for the introductions. Let's get to it and please be kind to our new students and I hope you all have a wonderful time today," Tamaki-senpai was super excited to start the Host club festivities. He clapped his hands and everyone situated themselves around the room ready to begin.

"Hermione, that's your name, correct? Like from the play?" a brunette girl asked her.

"Yes. My parents were fans of Shakespeare. Thank you for asking. Before we go further may I inquire about your name since you know mine?" Hermione asked. The girl blushed slightly.

"Of course. My name is Ichigo. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," she replied," so Hermione what are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading and cooking. What about you Ichigo?" She asked.

"I play the piano. Music is very melodious. It is quite soothing," Ichigo smiled in thought. Just then, Tamaki-senpai decided to interrupt.

"How are you lovely ladies doing this evening?" Tamaki-senpai then took Ichigo's hand, kissed it softly, then whispered into her ear. She stood gracefully, thanking Hermione for her time before stepping away allowing Tamaki-senpai to take her spot.

"It seems that you and Haruhi-chan are getting along quite well. There was a maiden's blush across both of your cheeks. Is there something you want to tell Haruhi-chan's daddy?" He asked with coyness, an eyebrow raised, his hand poised as if he were waiting to have an item placed in his palm.

"Um, I'm not sure what you are talking about Tamaki-senpai," Hermione stuttered. Her face became a bright red color, as she tried to hide the truth of her crush. Tamaki-senpai smirked at her reaction knowing the truth but he needed more proof of the matter. Haruhi-chan turned to check on Hermione since she was between clients. She could see Tamaki-senpai smirking and Hermione blushing. _Uh oh_, she thought that an intervention was needed to stop him from interrogating Hermione any further. Haruhi-chan walked over to their table and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Tamaki-senpai what are you doing over here causing Hermione discomfort?" Haruhi-chan had her hands on her hips with a chastising look aimed toward Tamaki-senpai.

"Oh nothing. Just daddy taking care of some business," he replied nonchalantly. Haruhi-chan was fuming.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not my dad. I have one of those already and he is a handful as it is," Haruhi-chan was mad as she yelled at Tamaki-senpai before storming away in a huff. Hermione flashed him a look of anger before going after Haruhi-chan. She rushed out of music room number 3 unsure of which to go. Instincts told her to head right. As she passed the end of the corridor and turned left there was a distinct huff and crying that could be heard from a classroom door on her right. Hermione slowly crept to the door and nudged it open.

Haruhi-chan was crouched down on the floor with her head in her hands. She was shaking her head. The frustration radiated off her in waves. Hermione slowly approached her and gently placed her hand on Haruhi-chan's shoulder. The crying stopped as she looked up and saw Hermione with a look of concern on her face. Haruhi-chan smiled a little at seeing Hermione. A twinkle shone in her eye at seeing the young girl standing there concerned for her.

"Haruhi-chan what is wrong did I do something to upset you?" Hermione asked unsure of what else to say.

"No, Hermione it wasn't you at all it was Tamaki-senpai and his overbearing ways. Ever since I was coerced into joining the Host club he is hell bound to act like a father figure. But, I already have a crazy, overbearing Dad. I don't need another one. But I can't blame my dad for how he is. I let him have it because of my mother," Haruhi-chan looked down in sadness recalling her mother's funeral. Hermione slowly pulled Haruhi-chan into a tight embrace letting the young girl grieve the loss of her mother at such a young age. Hermione was reminded of her friend Luna Lovegood at that moment. She always tried to remain positive but there were moments she would get a far-off look and her eyes would water with unshed tears. Then she would blink them away and plastered a smile on her face. At that moment Hermione was a supportive friend, she hoped Haruhi-chan would have some comfort in knowing that Hermione was there for her.

Back in Music room number 3 there was a storm brewing. Harry noticed Hermione's departure and went over to where Tamaki-senpai was sitting in a daze at the outburst he caused. Harry sat down in Hermione's place. He crossed his arms and had a harsh look on his face. He may not like confrontation but Hermione was like a sister to him who he would protect diligently. Mori-senpai also saw what happened. He slowly approached the young men in case he needed to intervene.

"What just happened Tamaki-senpai? Why did the girls run off so quickly after your chat?" Harry may be soft spoken, however his voice carried a lot of power in it. Tamaki-senpai shivered at the wave of power Harry conveyed in his whispered demands.

"I.. I.. I just wanted to get an idea of Hermione's intentions towards Haruhi-chan. I see myself as a surrogate father to her and I just want to protect her from any emotional harm," he stammered quickly hoping Harry accepted his words. Harry lifted his brow in a questioning manner. He didn't think it was the whole story but he would find out more once he saw Hermione again. For now, he nodded and stood up. When he turned around he was surprised to see Mori-senpai standing there with a hint of concern in his eyes. Harry gave him a shy smile before returning to sit with Hani-senpai and continued his quiet conversation as if nothing happened.

Contemplating his next course of action, Tamaki-senpai saw Haruhi-chan and Hermione quietly stroll back into the room. They were holding hands and whispering intimately to one another. He slumped his shoulders slightly unsure if where his relationship with Haruhi-chan would be after her reaction to his interrogation of Hermione. They were growing close rather quickly. He felt a presence behind him, looking up Kyoya-senpai was standing over him with a calculating stare.

"Tamaki you can feel something different about this new group I'm sure. Especially Hermione, your reaction to her friendship with Haruhi-chan is quite enlightening to me," Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he finished his observations. This statement rendered Tamaki-senpai speechless more so than he had been before. Tamaki-senpai figured Kyoya knew more than he was letting on about their new students. It had him pondering about who they really were before the group moved to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Host club finished up for the evening the new group of friends decided to depart for the day. The twins were whispering conspiratorially. Hermione could see a twinkle in Fred and George's eyes. She chose to ignore it. They needed to release some steam since they left England. So she turned to Haruhi-chan.

" What are your plans for tonight?" Hermione hoped to spend a little more time with her. She only had Harry as a close friend, a brother in all but blood. She always felt lonely in school never getting close to anyone except Harry. He knew who she was behind the stoic bookworm mask she showed the world. She wanted to let that mask go and stop hiding herself away. The move to Japan felt like an escape to a place where she was finally free of the constraints of her past. No more derogatory names or fear of hiding her true feelings. She felt at ease when she was around Haruhi-chan one that she only felt with Harry before.

"I'm not sure yet, I was just going to go home and make a small dinner before relaxing for the evening," Haruhi-chan stated.

"Well, we haven't had a chance to look around the city. I was wondering if you could show me around a bit? Enjoy the cool air before winter gets here," Hermione asked ,hoping Haruhi-chan would say yes.

"I don't mind Hermione. I'll just let my dad know I'll be a bit late getting home," Haruhi-chan pulled out a cellphone and typed a quick message to her father.

" Now that I have plans for the evening where would you like to go first?" Haruhi-chan asked. Hermione wasn't sure so she waved her hand in a lead the way motion. She just wanted to spend some time with Haruhi-chan unsure of how else to express her interest with the girl. Across the room the Weasley twins were talking to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So Fred and George, how are you liking Ouran academy so far?" Hikaru asked.

"It has been interesting so far we've never encountered a Host club before though," Fred replied,"but the experience has been really fun so far. I know me and my brother, were planning on a few pranks here soon. Do you have a possible victim we can use?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at that they knew exactly who they wanted to be the first victim.

"Why, Tamaki-senpai, of course would be great as a first choice," they answered together while rubbing their hands ready to prank Tamaki-senpai. They had a few ideas, however, there were a few more tweaks that they needed to make to their plans and thankfully this new set of twins offered plenty of ideas on how to complete the pranks they had planned.

" We would love to combine ideas, if you are up to the challenge?" The Hitachiin twins smirked at the tone the Weasley brothers used.

Harry was unsure of what he was going to do that evening since everyone else seemed to have plans with different members of the Host club. He sighed before heading towards the door ready to relax after being around some many new people. Mori-senpai took notice of his departure and followed him into the hallway. He tapped Harry on the shoulder which slightly startled the young man. Turning to see who was behind him, Harry smiled glad to see Mori-senpai standing there. The connection between them was instant and Harry was glad to know someone who shared his temperament. He was still hesitant around anyone except Hermione but he felt the walls he built around his heart were slowly dropping as he got to know Mori-senpai better.

The man before him had a quiet demeanor but he exuded a strong confidence that Harry wished he felt wholeheartedly. He only felt confident when it came to protecting Hermione. Mori-senpai sensed a hesitancy in Harry when they first met. He suspected that the young man had been hurt badly by someone he was once close to. He may be quiet most of the time and reserved about the company he kept but Harry was a mystery he wanted to solve. Harry intrigued him in a way that he never encountered before. The young man had a hard past, he could tell by the haunted look that overshadowed many of the emotions in Harry's eyes. He was drawn into those eyes the deep emerald green was entrancing. The color reminded him of nature so calm, yet, so powerful. Mori-senpai cleared his throat trying to find the words to say.

" Harry.. um.. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around the school grounds with me. I wanted to see if you had been given a proper tour of the school yet?" His voice was a slightly, husky baritone that caused Harry to lean in minutely.

"I would like that. I haven't had a chance to explore much of the school yet," Harry replied in a quiet voice. Mori-senpai nodded and took Harry by the hand pulling him away from the music room to begin his personal tour. Harry blushed at holding Mori-senpai's hand. Their hands fit well together. He calmed quickly and allowed the man to show him around the opulent school. Mori-senpai was quiet for several minutes before he glanced over at Harry. He knew exactly where he wanted to start the tour for Harry. There is a small garden of cherry blossoms nearby, though their petals had fallen it was still very picturesque no matter the time of the year. Mori-senpai smiled as he neared the entrance to the garden.

"I wanted to begin my tour of the school with one of my favorite places to sit and think. This is a cherry blossom garden, it has small streams running through it and benches where you can sit and just enjoy being close to nature. Especially in the spring, it is very fragrant and calming to the mind," a serene look was on Mori-senpai's face as he told Harry about the garden. Harry felt a warmth in his heart for this man. The way he described the garden was beautiful, nearly musical to Harry's ears.

Stepping over the small bridge to enter the garden, Harry gasped softly as the tranquility of the garden washed over him. Harry smiled a little bit brighter and slowly made his way to a bench close by. He settled on the stone and looked to the darkening sky as the stars shone with the setting of the sun. He watched as a breeze swept through Mori-senpai's hair. His eyes closed breathing in deeply and letting all of his worries go. He looked so content. Harry found it endearing and blushed at the thoughts he had for Mori-senpai. He never felt any kind of attraction towards another person in quite the way he was at this moment. Mori-senpai opened his eyes to see Harry staring at his intensely. A hint of attraction evident in the young man's eyes as he drank in the sight before him. Mori-senpai smirked at Harry. Glad to see that Harry was affected by him as well.

"Harry would you like to tell me what you are staring at so intently?" Mori-senpai questioned teasingly.

"I was just admiring the beauty of the scene around me," answered Harry as he blushed, looking down trying to conceal his reaction. But not quick enough as Mori-senpai noticed and smiled before approaching Harry. He kneeled down, placing several fingers under his chin, and lifting Harry's face to gaze into his eyes.

"I'm admiring the beauty in front of me as well," Mori-senpai spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper that sent a pleasant shiver down Harry's spine. Slowly bringing his lips a breath away from Harry's lips. His eye asked pleadingly for a kiss and Harry obliged by closing the space between them and sharing a chaste kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to Mori-senpai and Harry a sneaky Hani-senpai was standing near them. He was glad they found a spark within each other. He knew Mori-senpai needed someone in his life, and even with him only meeting Harry earlier that day he felt they were great for each other. Both were so quiet and somber but each brought out a lightness within their attitudes and actions. Hani-senpai left them alone happy with where life was heading for the moment.

Hani-senpai walked slowly towards the entrance to the school. He was on the phone letting his driver know to pick him up and to return for Mori-senpai later in the evening. As he waited on his ride he thought of the quick changes happening within the Host club. He had new friends and some interesting company full of laughter. He enjoyed the talk he had with Harry. He felt that Harry hadn't had much laughter in the last few years and was glad to bring some into his life.

Hermione was more reserved but he saw the glances between Haruhi-chan and her during the Host club festivities. Along with how Hermione reacted to Tamaki-senpai upsetting Haruhi-chan. He felt they would make a wonderful couple but were intelligent and strong-willed. They might clash in minor ways but as long as they talk things through he felt they would be just fine.

The new set of twins offered plenty of laughs and the Hitachiin brothers seemed to gravitate towards them in shared mischievousness. He knew they were planning to prank Tamaki-senpai. They didn't notice him listening into the conversation. He hoped they were creative, he was looking forward to seeing the end product.

He found himself enjoying the ability to blend into the background today. He observed a side to each of his fellow Host club members that he was glad to have come forth. Except, of course, Tamaki-senpai's attitude towards Hermione when it came to the closeness she shared with Haruhi-chan. Harry's response to the callousness Tamaki-senpai showed to Hermione surprised him. He could feel waves of power rolling of Harry from across the room. There was something about the new group of students that had him scratching his head.

From the outfits they wore with great comfort to the familiar way they held the wands they said was part of their costumes. He was curious about where they came from and why they left. These were answers he would not get tonight so he banished the thoughts away and got into the limo that arrived to take him home.

Kyoya-senpai was on a similar wavelength with regards to the new arrivals. He stayed behind in music room number 3. He was fitting in a few more bits of information about the new students. He was amused by the way Harry spoke to Tamaki-senpai. He knew that boy needed a dressing down. He enjoyed too much freedom with his actions and words towards others. There was a strange sensation of power coming off Harry earlier. Each of the new students did, actually, but more subdued. They were hiding something and he wanted to find out everything he could about them.

He decided to employ some of the private police that his family hired in order to spy on them. He gave them orders to spy but not to interact with the group. He wanted to know about their daily routines outside of school. From his research Kyoya-senpai knew where they lived. It was a 6 bedroom flat in the middle of the city not from the train station.

His men could easily blend in and observe without being spotted.

Hermione and Haruhi-chan took a bus to the nearby market to walk around since there was plenty to explore. Hermione's eyes grew larger at the beautiful sights and mouth-watering smells coming from the various food stalls placed along the street. She was trying to decide on what to try first when

Haruhi-chan pulled her to a stall selling matcha drinks and puffy looking pancakes.

" Hermione, would you like to try matcha and some fluffy pancakes?" Haruhi-chan asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I've never tried either but they look delicious," Hermione replied as she walked closer to the small line forming at the stall. The line quickly diminished intilit was their turn to order.

"May I please have two matcha drinks and two pancakes, please?" Haruhi-chan asked politely.

"Sure thing miss. Coming right up that will be 1600 yen," the man stated. Haruhi-chan thought that was a fair price, but Hermione seemed to be confused by the amount.

"What is it Hermione?" Haruhi-chan asked.

" Is that a good price? I'm still having trouble converting to yen from pounds," Hermione said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes, it is a good price, some places are nearly twice that much so don't worry Hermione," Haruhi-chan reassured her. Placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling Hermione into a quick hug. Hoping to convey that all was well.

After their order came up, they found a small table near the stall to enjoy their meal. They settled down Haruhi-chan let Hermione try her dish first to see how she liked the new food. Hermione's eyes opened even wider as she savoured the bite of pancake in her mouth. It was sweet and savoury at the same time but it complimented it well. She let out a small moan of satisfaction at the taste of the food. She then washed down the bite with a sip of her drink. She made a slight face at the flavour. It was okay but would take some getting used to.

Haruhi-chan smiled at the enjoyment Hermione was feeling as she ate the pancake, but Hermione's face at trying the matcha drink was funny she let out a small giggle at the face Hermione made when trying the drink. Not ready to break the comfortable silence but wanting to see how Hermione liked the dish. She waited a couple more bites watching Hermione subtlety. She was delighted by the adorable facial expressions Hermione had on her face.

"How are the pancakes?" Haruhi-chan inquired.

" The pancakes are absolutely delicious. The drink will take some getting used to but I don't mind the taste," Hermione responded. Haruhi-chan was glad that Hermione was enjoying herself. She was finished and waited on Hermione since she was just a slightly slower eater. They returned the dirty dishes to the vendor before Hermione grabbed Haruhi-chan's hand leading her to the next thing that caught her eye. It was a children's theater showing the girls took a seat at the back to watch the show. The story they were telling was of a princess being saved from a terrifying dragon. The colorful puppets kept Hermione's rapt attention. Haruhi-chan had seen this one many times so she took the time to fully study Hermione's features. Her skin was a warm tone compared to her paper skin. Hermione had a smattering of freckles across her nose which was small but so cute. She had full lips that Haruhi-chan wanted to kiss but withheld not wanting to scare Hermione with her emotions. Hermione's hair was beautiful. It was untamed with never-ending curls that reached to her hips. They were a dark honey color that showed shades of red and brown. Hermione was so pretty it made her heart speed up at thinking about the girl sitting next to her.

During her appraisal of her, Hermione turned and caught Haruhi-chan in the act a blush spread across both of their faces. Then, Hermione slowly smirked.

"What are you staring at Haruhi-chan?" Hermione asked. Haruhi-chan turned an even brighter red and she started to rub the back of her neck.

"I was staring at you. You are so beautiful and I enjoy getting to have you next to me. You captivate me," Haruhi-chan spoked baring her heart for Hermione to see. Hermione smiled and pulled Haruhi-chan to her. Startled by the sudden movement Haruhi-chan gasped as Hermione kissed her fully on the lips. She was so passionate and demanding that Haruhi-chan gave into the kiss. If she were standing her knees wouldn't be able to keep her up. She was jelly in Hermione's arms.

Hermione slowed down and saw the blank look on Haruhi-chan's face. Haruhi-chan blinked, Hermione was so close still so she pulled her back and returned the kiss with fervor. When they finally released from the kiss their faces were flush and trying to catch their breath.

"Woah!" They exclaimed at the same time unsure of where the built up passion came but glad that it was out in the open. The girls slowly stood up their hands firmly grasped together. They headed out needing to cool off a bit. They walked for several minutes not talking just reveling in the feeling of having someone to call theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week each of the couple's went out after school learning some more about each other everyday. However, the Host club could tell that the new students were keeping something from them when asked about his childhood, Harry would quickly change the subject with Hermione or the twins help. Hermione always kept a scarf on and long sleeves even though the school remained quite warm she would not remove any of her outer clothes to cool down.

Haruhi-chan noticed that Hermione would unconsciously rub her left arm when she was doing schoolwork or reading a book by the library window. She would get a far off look that was almost haunted. Hermione's eyes would tear up then she would shake her head, rub her eyes and go back to work. Haruhi-chan wasn't sure what happened in her past but Hermione seemed strong and doing well. There were times when Haruhi-chan wanted to ask what was wrong but she didn't feel she should know yet since they had just started dating.

Mori-senpai was in a similar situation with Harry. Ever since their chaste kiss last week. Harry withdrew from the group a bit. He would rub his forehead where his hair covered a noticeable scar. Mori-senpai could see it partially but Harry's long bangs hid it most of the time. On occasion, there was a brief glance that Mori-senpai could see he wanted to swipe Harry's hair aside and see the whole thing. He knew it was jagged.

He also knew there was a nasty scar on Harry's arm, he saw part of it when Harry reached for the tea set during the Host club. Harry realized it was showing and quickly pulled down his sleeve. He looked down in shame. His eyes swimming with unshed tears. He shakingly excused himself to the bathroom. Where Mori-senpai found him bawling his eyes out. Harry was inconsolable. Mori-senpai tried to comfort by pulling him into a tight hug but it made Harry cry harder. His whole body was shuddering. Mori-senpai's uniform was soaked by the huge tears coming from Harry's eyes. More than 10 minutes had gone by with no stopping in sight, Mori-senpai softly kissed the top of Harry's head then he whispered into Harry's ear.

" Harry, I'm sorry for whatever happened in your past but that's where it is at. Please look at me. I want to help you but I can't if you don't open up to me. What happened to you my sweet?" He spoke in a smooth baritone that caused Harry to slow his tears down, he was still choking a bit but he looked to be minutely calming down.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I have an oath that I took. I'm not allowed to tell anyone who wasn't there or has explicit permission to know," Harry mournfully shared.

" Is there any way you can get permission so you can have someone to talk to about everything that happened to you?" Mori-senpai asked with hope in his voice. He wanted to take care of Harry, to hold and comfort him, to grow with him.

" I can but I have to be careful. I'm hiding from some dangerous people and I have to be subtle in contacting them. Hermione and the twins know some of the truth but most of the information they are not allowed to know either. I wish I could tell you but I can't before permission is given," Harry told Mori-senpai. Harry wanted to tell Mori-senpai what happened to him not long ago but the statute of secrecy kept Harry quiet. He would have to contact Kingsley Shacklebolt for permission. However, this offered a complication since Harry and the group ran off shortly after the final battle to escape the wizarding world and the dangers that were lurking in the background there.

" I'll let you know when and if I have been given an answer, but it may take a while to get to me since I have to be sneaky contacting my minister," Harry told him. Mori-senpai smiled.

" Soon, I hope. I can see that there is much you have to say but I can respect the need for secrecy. I have many of my own for my family and it's businesses," he said in understanding and sincerity.

Harry thought over his options and decided an encoded patronus would be the best way to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He sent his stag with a simple message: meet me for afternoon tea at the house of padfoot in 3 days time. He hoped Kingsley Shacklebolt would be there, he had much to discuss and probably had a lecture coming his way for leaving. Harry came back to the living room in the apartment he shared with Hermione and the twins. He sighed and fell onto the couch where Hermione was reading a large book on advanced charms. Even though they had been out of Hogwarts for over a year she still tried to learn something new about magic. He loved that about his pseudo sister. She knew something was on his mind but knew not to ask until he was ready to talk about it. Harry knew he would be in for a lecture if Hermione knew he was planning on stopping in London in only a couple of days for a few hours. Thankfully, it would be a Sunday so everyone most likely had plans and wouldn't notice his absence.

To keep up appearances he asked Mori-senpai out in front of everyone. Thankfully, in private he asked Mori-senpai to cover for him. Harry couldn't wait to get permission to talk to him about more of his past. He was actually looking forward to opening up to someone who didn't have to live through what he had to the past 17 years of his life.

As the next couple of days ticked by everyone could tell Harry had something on his mind. He was very jittery and full of energy. Mori-senpai smiled at Harry knowing the cause of his excitement. Everyone tried to calm him down slightly to no avail. Hani-senpai walked over to Harry during their Host club proceedings and sat down at the table where Harry was entertaining a few girls who looked at him with mirth.

"Can you young ladies give us a moment. I need to talk to Harry, he seems excessively excited?" Hani-senpai asked, charming the girls into leaving quickly. "So Harry what is going on that has you bouncing around like me after too much cake?"

"I have something to ask of someone but I can't divulge it just yet, but in due time I may give you more of a hint. And don't worry Mori-senpai knows what is going on, mostly, but he will find out everything here soon," Harry replied almost in code. Hani-senpai was reassured slightly that Mori knew what was going on.

" Okay Harry. Good luck then," Hani-senpai answered with a boyish smile before skipping back to his table and placing a large bite of cake into his mouth. Harry shook his head at the boy and his antics even if Hani-senpai was about the same age as him. Harry looked up and saw Mori-senpai smiling softly at him. Harry returned one back which caused several girls that noticed the interaction to swoon at the sight of blossoming love.

On Sunday afternoon, Harry snuck off to a remote wooded area to apparate to London. He had to make a stop in Turkey, he researched the area beforehand to ensure his safety and security. He breathed in deeply to calm his mind and relax before twisting on his heel and arriving in a secluded area a few miles from Istanbul. He was sweating from not using so much of his magic he waited for a few minutes before twisting again and landing a couple blocks away from Grimmauld place. His senses were heightened as he walked to his godfather's home. He was worrying about how Kingsley would react to once again seeing him. Or the possibility of there being a trap waiting for him. The anxiety from the war had him jittery. Especially, when he was in England.

He approached the house quickly and did a scan of his surroundings, nothing seemed to be out of place, he climbed the stairs slowly as if he was headed to his doom. In a way he could be it would all depend on Kingsley's attitude towards his questions. He took a deep breath and opened the creaking door. He stepped inside the stale air and gloominess.

He walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat at the sight of the minister. Kingsley turned around and the sound and a smile shone on his face, he walked over to Harry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you Kings," Harry gasped out. Kingsley bellowed a laugh.

"It is good to see you as well Harry. It has been awhile since I have seen you. You look much more relaxed than the last time I saw you. And it appears you have gained some weight as well. How are Hermione and the twins doing?" Kingsley asked.

" I will but first I need to ask you about the little girl in the woods, why was she there?" He raised a brow in question.

"Why she only wanted to taste a dollop of strawberries and cream down by the dried up river," Kingsley replied.

" They are doing well. The twins are still up to their pranking ways and Hermione is still absorbing any and all knowledge she can get her hands on. Oh and I know she won't mind me telling, but she has a girlfriend and they are cute together. Haruhi really has brought her out of her shell. I'm happy for her. She has been making friends as well. Which I'm glad especially after the turmoil we endured recently. Oh and of course I have made a few friends as well as I found someone who understands me and my secrets. He asked about my past but seeing that he is a muggle I can't tell him anything really. I told him that I can't tell him anything without permission. He understood the need for secrecy as well since he helps with his family's business and the need for discretion. I told him I would ask for permission. He told me that he would support whatever decision you make," Harry said with a giggle thinking about Mori-senpai.

Kingsley was shocked at the difference in Harry when he began to talk about this mysterious boy. But he also could tell that Harry needed someone he could talk to about his past. Kingsley knew it would help Harry heal from the mental and emotional trauma of the war. But before he could grant clemency of the statute he needed more information about the boy.

" Well, it seems that you are happy Harry. But I need more information before I can grant you permission to let this boy know about magic. First, what is his name?" Kingsley asked.

" His name is Takashi Morinozuka," Harry answered quickly.

" Hmm. That is an interesting name Harry. Where is he from?" Kingsley asked next.

" He is from Japan," Harry replied.

"Okay. Now why do you want him to know about your past magic and all?" Kingsley asked the question he really wanted the answer to.

" He brings out my happiness, he allows the demons of my past to be locked away tightly as if they'll never return. When I see him smile it brightens my whole day. I trust him with everything but I can't tell him everything yet. He cares for me, he makes sure I eat, he makes sure that I am able to get plenty of rest, he makes sure that I am taken care of and happy and everything. I feel protected around him, that no matter what happens he has my back,"Harry answered with a bright smile on his face. Kingsley liked his answer but he wanted to meet the boy first.

"Harry I just need to meet the boy and then I will give you permission to talk to him about everything. Is there any chance I can meet him now?" Harry was not ready for that question but he thought about it for a moment.

" You can, he is probably with his cousin at the moment. I can call him after I side-along you with me. But it will take us a stop on the way since I'm a long distance from here," Harry said.

"Well let's get going then Harry," Kingsley chuckled. Harry grabbed his arm and twisted stopping back in Istanbul for a moment before apparating back to Japan. He landed them in a secluded park about a block from his apartment. They walked to the building quickly so that Harry could call Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai wasted no time answering his phone when he saw who was calling.

" Harry I'm so glad to hear from you. I hope everything went well. Did you get permission from your minister?" Mori-senpai wasted no time asking.

" Pretty much a yes however he wants to meet you first before I can get permission," Harry replied.

"When can I meet him?" Mori-senpai asked.

"Ummm... Now if you want he is in Japan standing next to me," Harry replied not wanting to say too much on how Kingsley arrived.

"Okay I'll be right over then give me 5 minutes," Mori-senpai hung up quickly before nearly running out of a cafe near Harry's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Kingsley sat waiting several minutes in a silent, contemplating ambiance. Harry was bouncing his leg. He was nervous yet excited. There was so much he held back from Mori-senpai. He needed to tell him so much and soon he could. In no time there was a loud knock on the front door. A breathless Mori-senpai was at the door. He appeared to have just ran a marathon. He pulled Harry into a hug and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Harry had Mori-senpai take a seat and gave him a glass of water. As he caught his breath, Mori was surprised to see a tall, dark man in a traditional African Boubou and Kufi cap. He was waiting patiently in the doorframe. He had a warmth and tranquility about his demeanor. He could also tell this man was in a position of authority. His eyes, while bright, showed a hint of calculation. He was someone who knew much but said little unless needed. Harry started off the conversation with a nervous lisp.

"Kingsley I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Takashi Morinozuka. Mori-senpai I would like to introduce you to my minister from England, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I know there are plenty of questions to be asked and answered which will be in due time. So Kingsley, if you want to start your line of questioning go ahead," Harry said quickly.

" Hello, Takashi Morinozuka. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, before I give the go ahead on letting you know Harry's secrets, there are some questions I have to ask to ensure that these secrets do not get into the wrong hands. Do I have your permission to continue?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course, if my knowledge of Harry's secrets can help with his past and his healing process I will protect Harry and his secrets with my life. I would just like to help Harry," Mori spoke passionately. His stare reached into Harry's soul as the words flowed past his lips.

"Very well. That actually answered my questions before they could leave my mouth," Kingsley chuckled, " I will grant him permission, Harry, you can tell him anything you feel comfortable telling him. Do you want me to stay for a couple more minutes in case the information you tell him is overwhelming?" Kingsley asked Harry.

" Yes please, if you don't mind, it is draining to get back to London and you can help me fill in some of the blanks," Harry replied. Kingsley nodded before he sat down in a comfortable position. Harry cleared his throat.

"Mori-senpai, I am a wizard. I can use magic. I am a part of a society that lives and breathes the occult everyday. I am a part of the society that performs good magic. However, we have had quite a few who practice the dark arts. They got power hungry and decided that only certain people should be allowed to practice magic. So called purebloods as they called themselves.

In magical circles there are 4 magic blood statuses. Fred and George are purebloods. Their family has only had magical ancestry as far back as their family history can be traced. I am a half- blood, my father was a pureblood wizard and my mother was a muggle born witch. Meaning she had no magical ancestry in her family tree that I am aware of. Hermione is also a muggle born witch. She didn't find out about her magical abilities until she reached the age of eleven. At that point if you are a magical human you are notified via letter that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are also squibs they are people born to those who perform magic but possess little to no magic themselves.

Hogwarts is where Hermione and I met since we are in the same year. I am going to skip a bit to things that have happened this year. Since, it will take me some time to explain my teenage years to you. There was a prophecy given to someone before I was born. It spoke of a great evil that could only be destroyed by someone born at the end of July to parents who had defied the evil three times. There were 2 baby boys who fit that description; Neville Longbottom and myself.

However, when the evil person came to attack my parents and I he was in for a shock. He killed my father, then he killed my mother as she begged him to spare my life. He killed her before turning to kill me. But, something happened and the curse he used on me rebounded and killed his physical body and left me with this scar," Harry took a breath and at this moment he lifted his fringe to show Mori-senpai the scar he had only caught a glimpse of before. It was in the shape of a crude lightning bolt. Mori-senpai gently touched the scar. It appeared to be red and itchy even if it occurred when Harry was still quite young.

Harry hissed slightly at the contact. It was especially painful since the Dark Lord's demise but it was slowly healing. Mori-senpai pulled back slightly and looked down into Harry's eyes gauging his response to the scar. A small tear had begun it's journey down Harry's cheek. Mori-senpai wiped it away carefully. Kingsley excused himself for a moment to allow the couple a moment of privacy. He was glad that the young man seemed to accept Harry and the small part of his past that had been revealed so far.

"Harry, it comes to no surprise that you have magic in your blood. I knew there was something about you the day we met. However, I couldn't put my finger on it and those costumes you wore on Halloween and the way you held those wands with practiced comfort. I should have known but in our society those with magic are considered legends and myths. I have listened and I am amazed at how much you have survived. It may take some time to hear the full story. Just know that I am here to listen to whatever it is you have in mind," Mori-senpai softly spoke above a whisper, the passion in his eyes burning brightly. Kingsley was reluctant to enter and dissolve the aura in the room but there were a few more matters to discuss.

"Harry, Takashi Morinozuka I still have a few more things that I have to discuss with the both of you. First and foremost I want to remind you both that the statute of secrecy must be kept. If there is something you need to discuss, Takashi Morinozuka, please speak with Harry. Also, Harry, I think you need to have a talk with that group of yours. Many people were upset when you all disappeared from us a few months ago. While I understand the need to get away and hide please let me know how things are going in the future okay?" Kingsley said in a chastising manner. Harry dipped his head in shame and his face flushed red in embarrassment. He nodded his understanding of the lecture even if it wasn't one yet. Harry knew that when he told Hermione and the twins what was going on his ears would be ringing loudly afterwards.

After making sure there were no more questions. Harry hugged Kingsley before he left with a silent goodbye and twisted on his heel. He disappeared back to London. Mori-senpai was shocked at the sudden disappearance of the darker man but put it to the back of his mind to focus on the information Harry just told him. He pulled Harry into a hug unsure of what else to do with his hands and allowed the information he was just told, wash over him. Of course, he was questioning the validity of what he just learned but Kingsley just disappeared with barely a sound in front of him.

After what felt like hours, Mori-senpai loosened his grip on Harry and looked the young man in the eyes. He knew he was okay with his boyfriend being magical. He was unsure of what it would all mean in the future but at that moment he was where he wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry for the long hiatus but these last few months have been an emotional rollercoaster I lost several people who were important to me and had to take the time to grieve I hope you enjoy the next installment into the ladies of our host and Hogwarts entourage. Happy reading!!!

* * *

Kingsley arrived back at his office in the ministry to find his secretary nearly panicking. She stammered out that he had a visitor who needed to see him. She let him know that the visitor had been waiting for some time for his return. He was curious to know who this person was so he entered his office to find a familiar face smiling knowingly at him.

" Hello minister, how are you doing today? I was taking a stroll through London earlier and saw a strange sight. One that I haven't seen in months. Now, I would like to know why Harry is back and what you were doing at your meeting in Grimmauld place with him. Also, you apparated somewhere but it was too far for me to trace very well but the nargles told me it was in an eastern direction. So what is going on Kingsley?" She asked with a serene smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Kingsley looked uncomfortable but knew if she saw anything she would be the one to put the pieces together. He wanted to be careful with his next words with her brilliance and intellect was second only to that of Hermione's.

" I was just in the neighborhood taking a stroll. I needed to clear my head. I was unaware of Harry being nearby. Last I heard he went on vacation to America to get away from his memories of the war. I saw Grimmauld and wanted to revisit the old headquarters," Kingsley stated hoping she would buy the flimsy lie while she was a trusted individual he didn't want anyone to know where Harry was in case those with evil intentions were watching too closely. He needed to get her to go and soon. So he sat down at his desk to peruse through the papers that needed his attention the following week.

"Of course, Kingsley. I hope you have a good day and don't forget to rid yourself of untruths, you know how wrackspurts like to congregate around the heads of liars muddling their stories," she then gracefully rose from her chair and glided out of the room. Her statement threw Kingsley for a loop. He placed the papers he was looking at back down and looked out the window, now he needed a distraction from the troubling suspicion that he wasn't sneaky enough when he went to meet Harry earlier. Kingsley would need to send him a message quickly. He summoned his lynx patronus and sent a message in code. The moon beam has seen us today. She questioned me about your whereabouts. The story I gave was not believed. What do you want to do?

He hoped that would get to him soon since there was much to do until a reply would be known. He sat back down at his desk to look over his paperwork and schedule for the week. There were still a couple Death eaters on the run thankfully they were being tracked through Europe. Nowhere near the quartet in Japan. They were safe and happy which helped to settle his mind after they disappeared several months ago.

Back in Japan Hermione and Haruhi-chan were taking a stroll near Haruhi-chan's home. Hermione was still a bit in shock from meeting Haruhi-chan's dad. It was an experience she was not going to forget for a long time.

_Hermione walked slowly down the alley with Haruhi-chan near her home. Today she would be meeting Haruhi-chan's father. Hermione was forewarned about how eccentric he could be. Hermione was sure it wasn't that bad since in her mind she thought, I'm from a magical world full of strange things, she was still unprepared for that meeting. As soon as she walked into the door she was accosted by a beautiful woman who had her in a death grip hug.__Haruhi-chan had to pry her out of the tight embrace.__"Hermione, this is my dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend Hermione," Haruhi-chan said politely. Seconds later Hermione was in another choke hold.__" So this is the girl who has stolen my daughter's heart. I hope you know I'll be watching closely to make sure you don't hurt my little girl," he had Hermione red-faced and embarrassed at the allegations. Haruhi-chan was shaking her head at the overprotective nature of her father.__" Dad, please let go of my girlfriend. She can't seem to breathe well," Haruhi-chan said slowly.__He finally released Hermione and grabbed Haruhi-chan into a standing hug.__" I'm just looking out for my little girl," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Haruhi-chan just rolled her eyes and wiggled out of her dad's strong grip. She was used to her dad and his overbearing love but she allowed it because he was a little bit happier at those times.__Hermione was a step back watching the scene and wishing she could hug her mom and dad at that moment. She had not seen them in a couple of years since the war was at its peak and she sent them away for their safety. She knew where they were, however, the charm she used to hide the memories of her was a bit too strong. The men Kingsley sent to find her parents were unable to recover the memories she hid so meticulously. She sighed and once Haruhi-chan was free of her father Hermione pulled her into a hug of her own. They gave their goodbyes shortly after for a quiet afternoon stroll._


	8. Chapter 8

Ihope you enjoy this next tidbit as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and leave me a review if you want.

* * *

Hani- senpai was missing Mori- senpai as of late, but he was content for the moment since Harry came into their lives Mori has smiled more and has had a more carefree attitude. Hani- senpai had been a quiet observer of the new group and their interactions with his friends and fellow host club members.

He wasn't going to lie and say they weren't just a slight bit strange but they were interesting, if not a bit quiet about certain things in their previous life.

He noticed that they were quite comfortable in the costumes from Halloween as if it were a part of their daily wardrobe along with the bit of scarring Harry and Hermione tried to keep hidden behind long sleeves and hair. Hani- senpai could sense they knew what real fighting was like even when they were not very obvious.

The group kept themselves at strategic spots in the host clubs tea room so that they could see out the windows and doors at the same time. He was trained in several fighting techniques and a master in most, so he knew a fighter when he saw one.

He was sure some others had noticed these things as well but did not want to start a fuss. Many students were private about their lives outside of school, it was something that happened often since most of the students came from rich families and well known business moguls.

He kept his thoughts private because he did not want to upset the new order that has been established within the host club. Little did he know that his world would be turned upside down once again in the coming weeks. However, he would encounter someone he never expected to see again.

* * *

Tamaki- senpai was bored. Truly bored. He was unsure of what to do with his spare time since Haruhi-chan went and found herself a fair maiden to court. But, on to more sensible things to be doing. He was sure that Kyoya- senpai would ignore him so he set out on a walk around the grounds of his father's estate.

He was admiring the cool autumn air and brilliant colors of the leaves of the nearby oak trees. He wound around the path through the hedge garden hoping to clear his mind and alleviate some of the boredom he was currently suffering from. He loved nature, it enraptured him so often that he had a dreamy expression on his face most days staring out of the classroom window into the courtyard below. Spring was his favorite time of the year when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was a beautiful sight of swirling pink petals dancing playfully in the gentle breeze. The slight bite of winter air, still in the wind with the promise of warmer days ahead.

* * *

A couple hours after Kingsley left Mori senpai and Harry were cuddled on the loveseat. Both were living in the moment while Mori senpai digested the information he had just learned about. Harry being a magical person was not a bad thing to him the only "magic" he had ever experienced from Umehito Nekozawa and that was on the off-chance he would leave his dark room in the academy. At that thought Mori moved slightly to look at Harry in the face. Then he smiled and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Harry I must say that I am so happy that you trust me with such a big secret. I know about keeping things secret from others since it's part of the family business in my personal life. I accept you for who you are. There's someone I want you to meet, he is a fellow student of Ouran academy, his name is Umehito Nekozawa. He claims to be a practitioner of dark magics, however I am doubtful of that," Mori senpai explained.

Harry nodded, "I am sure he is not. I have been near dark magics ever since I was 11. I would have felt if there was a dark magic user in the school."

Just sent a lynx patronus shot into the living room, _The Moonbeam has seen us. She questioned me about your whereabouts. The story was not believed. What do you want to do?_

Harry turned to Mori senpai, he looked like a deer and a car's headlights. Mori senpai was confused by the message.

" Harry who is this moonbeam that strange thing was talking about?" Asked Mori-senpai.

Harry shook out of his stupor," Oh, that was a patronus it is a manifestation of a person soul that can be used as a messenger or as a protector from certain dark types of creatures," Mori senpai waited as Harry took a shuddering breath," Moonbeam is the code name of a classmate of mine at school. Her name is Luna Lovegood, she always sees things from a different perspective. I am not surprised, she is a talented and intelligent witch. She draws correct conclusions quickly, but I am okay that she knows something. I trust her with my life. I have trusted her with my life. She will keep the things she has seen to herself. The only reason she said anything at all to Kingsley is because he was a leader for an organization we used to be a part of not that long ago. "

"What kind of organization?" Mori-senpai asked. Harry seemed hesitant to answer. But he pushed back and his shoulders and sat up straight. The look of resolve was bittersweet as Mori-senpai could see pain and trauma in Harry's eyes.

" I was once a part of an organization called the order of the Phoenix. We were a group of light wizards and witches who joined forces against a terrorist group of dark wizards and witches who were heel bound on destroying anyone they seemed impure. Think of them as the magical equivalent of Nazis and their leader Adolf Hitler. He was a self named Lord. His real name was Tom Riddle, however he went by Lord Voldemort. He was responsible for dozens of not hundreds of deaths within the last two decades. He killed anybody who dated to oppose him, including my parents," Harry looked down to hide the unshed tears threatening to spill over at any second.

" In the end, we were successful at destroying Voldemort. I dealt the killing blow to him. Of the followers he had many died or were captured. We actually moved here so would not be able to find us easily. I know Kingsley says only a handful remain and they are being tracked through central Europe. It would not take a lot of information for them to change course if they knew I was in Japan especially with Hermione and the twins with me. We are at the top of their kill list. Me for killing their leader, Hermione for killing their second in command, and the twins because they refused to join the dark wizards with their mom and younger brother and sister," Harry paused at that moment as his body shudder with the silent sobs for those he was reminded of, that he could not save, as he told the brief history of the war. Mori-senpai wrapped Harry gently in his arms as the young man grieved at the memories of his past.

Harry sat back after a while he wiped away the remnants of tears from his face, " I have to call a family meeting to discuss what Kingsley told me plus I might as well face the music on leaving without telling them where I was going."


End file.
